creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dronian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 05:53, March 1, 2011 2Teh Ruelz http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ClericofMadness/Rules_update Srsly... rule 1... I liek that you're posting but do it all at once please... this is your only warning. MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Stop making creepypastas. You suck. 07:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What are you gonna do about it? Dronian 07:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Dear User I heard you have anger problems, bro :3 Atomicsneakers 04:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) True, but I'm holding it back. Dronian 04:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Good man. ClericofMadness 08:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing my typo in "The Strangers" there. I appreciate the help. Keep up the good work. StabbyStab 21:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy Is actually a very great story. Very subtle and constantly updated. Just a great story. MovieReviews98 16:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Good work Thanks for the helping deal with that vandal. *brofist* ClericofMadness 18:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy (2) Hello. I just came here to personally tell you that I love Happy Appy. I hope you continue to write excellent stories. Peace out. Me4ever22c 15:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I love happy appy! Please continiue it! thx Ydoc5212 16:48, October 20, 2011 (UTC)ydoc5212 Happy Appy (3) Thanks for the post on my talk page! I thought that you thought that you were just continuing the series and had no idea of my edits. I also thought that it was against the rules to change another person's post if it wasn't necessary, but this was before I knew about the rules. So, I am happy to learn that you liked my posts on Happy Appy, and I might continue posting. :) P.S: I consider you a great writer and feel it a great accomplishment to get a compliment from you! Ydoc5212 00:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear Mr. Dronian, sr, Is Happy Appy a real show? When i was young, i had a memory of a peanut, and so i don't remember seeing a show such as this. I do remember fragments of a scarring show named something along the lines of Alex's Quest, ''which i will be posting about soon. So is ''Happy Appy real, or just an extremely ''cunning hoax? Please do't think that i'm calling you a liar! I'm just one of those people who needs to have proof before they jump to conclusions. PLEASE RESPOND!Thebutchers 19:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) My Comment About Happy Appy Your pasta, Happy Appy, must be very popular on this wiki. Well, I really like it. But lately, to tell you the truth, it has kinda gone down hill, kinda starting at the part where Forenzik was specified as a human. I was just kinda thinkin' that he would just come out to be a demon or something. But overall, I think your pasta is still awesome. bye for now A new pasta that I am writing. I am writing a new pasta. I am still on the first draft. Can I email for you so you can give me some critique on it? Sure. My email is makinbaconengy@gmail.com . Dronian 00:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Wrappin' It Up I think it's about time we wrap up Happy Appy. Meet me on the chat Friday at 5:30 P.M. EST. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 23:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds about time to wrap up the entire thing. But could you make it 6:00 P.M. EST? Dronian 00:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 22:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to go on? JimmyTheKeybladeWielder 23:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy (4) URGENT, PLEASE READ Can you please finish up Happy Appy? People are getting sick and tired of it and i will protect the pasta when you finish it. Bill9929 04:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I will finish it tomorrow. The last TRUE, HONEST TO GOD post will be on November 17th, where the blogger fights Forenzik, and since all the episodes are done, will end the blog (but not close it). I will actually publish my restoration of the pasta, which had been going on since the first few of the many, many, er...MANY comments. It will remove all of the fanmade stuff, and will make it look like a man did his own investigations. However, if someone wants, they can post the source code Happy Appy before the restoration on Pastebin or something. Tl;dr: Last post will be tomorrow, following a restoration that stays true to the original pasta. Dronian 04:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dronian, sorry for prematurely "ending" the pasta even though its gettin edited out. I just realized all the posers and shit and it looked like it went public domain. I, honestly, was awed by all of the shit people put on, myself included. Once again, sorry. And admit Jimmy's epilogue was hilarious. Matt9102 the MAN-WHORE It's all fine, Matt. And yes, I do have to admit Jimmy's epilogue was hilarious. Dronian 04:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Forenzik Hey, can I reference Forenzik in one of the two pastas that I am working on? My second pasta that is still in progress, is called Kid of Horror. It is a blog about that third post from Nick's Missing 3. If I have your permission, I'm just gonna post something like this "He told me that Freddrick, the director of HA (Happy Appy) was enlisted to be the director for the t.v. series, but he went into hiding in the middle of season 2 of HA and was not found until 3 months later. By that time, it was too late for him to take the directors seat. Gerasim, if you are reading this, I think that could be one reason why he went insane." Of course, you would also have to prolly post that into your Forenzik story (If you ever write it, and if you give me your permission) Sure, you can add that. In the Forenzik story, that's actually not why he went insane. In fact, it's not from Gerasim's view. You'll just have to wait until Friday. Dronian 01:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Just because I'm curious, will you recognize that Forenzik went into hiding in your Forenzik pasta? Yes, I will. Dronian 02:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and if you wanna read KoH, here is the link, Kid of Horror JohnnyBoy33 02:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you good at illustrating pictures? JohnnyBoy33 04:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sort of. Look over here. --> Dronian 04:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you think that you could draw the crabman? JohnnyBoy33 05:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I could try. Dronian 05:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) As soon as I can I will e-mail you an example pic. JohnnyBoy33 05:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Happy Appy Questions Hey Dronian..you probably might know me from ROBLOX, but anyway, I was curious as to ask these 2 questions: 1. Were the children in the show puppets or real children? 2. I'm going to make a death smile image of Appy for you..if that's ok. Is it? Thanks, --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 20:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) #The children in the show were real children. #That's okay with me. Dronian 23:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Really? What was that oval thing in the video in the corner? It moved a few times when the kid was talking. Also, I kinda messed up the pic, is there anything else you'd want for the pasta? Could I get a full descriptive of Freddrick/Forenzik? Thanks! --CM4S 20:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The oval thing in the corner is Happy Appy. As for a full description for Forenzik; First, he wears his (in)famous gas mask with two red eyes and a Happy Appy-like smile. He wears a brown overcoat, jeans, boots, and gloves. He's very lanky and tall. Without his mask, he is bald, has cut marks on his face, and has black eyes. Dronian 21:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nomination for Rollback '''I (Bill9929) Nominate Dronian for rollback privaliges, Reason:Thank you for reverting the vandal edits my talk page' Bill9929 (talk) 10:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Once again we thank you. Thank you for stopping that vandal. You need a medal :) Sloshedtrain 00:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Dronian 00:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) A few more questions 1. Can you draw a (good) picture of Forenzik? No blood, gore, any of that. 2. Can I have a better picture of Appy? Death stare, staring at the two towers, whatever, I don't care. 3. If this show exists (obviously not) I want a full episode. Please? OH AND ALSO. The crappy photo I edited and spent 5 minutes on! EDIT: Reply to this on my LEGO Wiki talk page. I don't know why, but just do it. Thanks! Thanks a bunch, Dronian/Robloxian whos username I forget at the moment. --CM4S 22:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, it's WatermelonMonkey Hello Dronian, you may remember me. Anyways, I have some news about Happy Appy. The other day, I was filling in for a part-time job for Nickelodeon. They have a new valt, and my first assignment was to get rid of useless tapes. I brang home the box of "useless" tapes and I found a big find... Funtimes with Happy I wanted to make a page about it on Watermelon, but Bill cut it down like a lumberjack and banned me from editting on that account, so I made this account. I would go into detail, but it would run on too long. /Your pasta What happened to your pasta, Nickelodeons Missing 3? JohnnyBoy33 01:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) It was voted for deletion. Probably because it wasn't really a pasta, but something to tie in Happy Appy, Fright House Screamers, and Kid of Horror together. Dronian 01:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Should I keep the link on my pasta? JohnnyBoy33 01:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Nah. Dronian 01:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you like my KoH article so far? JohnnyBoy33 01:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. You could tone down some of the violence in the beginning, and make it more violent as it progresses. Dronian 01:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I am not sure if I wanna do that, though. I just wanna run with the idea that the the Nick workers were sick, corrupt people. JohnnyBoy33 01:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I can't argue with that. Dronian 01:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Although the idea you pitched does sound kinda like a good idea. JohnnyBoy33 02:00, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Dronian 02:01, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I just now updated my pasta so that it takes place this year, instead of last year. JohnnyBoy33 17:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Also do you think I should have a schedule of when I post new updates? JohnnyBoy33 17:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC)